The disclosure relates generally to structural strain sensing and more particularly to optical fiber cables for sensing strain within a structure. Measurement of strain within a structure, such as a bridge, dam, building, roadway, etc., provides an indication of the health or structural integrity of the structure. Strain within an optical fiber can be measured by measuring the change in a transmission property of a signal along the optical fiber (e.g., the Brillouin scattering of the fiber).
No admission is made that any reference cited herein constitutes prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinence of any cited documents.